La mañana siguiente
by Hayatotakumi
Summary: después de descubrir 'su verdad'¿qué pasó con Mulder y Scully... no melosten soy nueva con esto


Este es mi primer fanfic (completo) de TXF así que no sean malos y pongan sus comentarios para saber si mi carrera como escritora me dejará en la calle o no jeje

DISCLAIMER: ¡no son míos! Y aunque lo fueran la serie ya acabó T-T son de CC y de la FOX pero creo que me los pueden prestar un ratito ¿no?

SPOILERS: pues sí, el final de la octava temporada si no lo has visto no lo leas y algo de FTF pero solo un poco.

LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Esta amaneciendo y el Sol se filtra por la ventana directo a mis ojos, no quiero levantarme no es como si los alienígenas, vampiros, hombres lobo o demás monstros con los que trabajo se fueran a quejar si llego tarde al trabajo… aunque creo que me despidieron… ¡Agh! ¡Es muy temprano para pensar! Me doy la vuelta y me cubro con las sabanas, un momento… ¿hay alguien más aquí? Siento una respiración… no voy a abrir los ojos, no tengo ganas de pensar, solo seguiré durmiendo, la persona junto a mí se acerca y recarga su cabeza en mi pecho… ese olor… ¿¡Scully? Ahora si abro los ojos… se ve tan tranquila cuando duerme, aunque se le nota cansada… ¡rayos! ¡Ha llorado! Y entonces me acuerdo de todo.

-Flash back-

Llego al departamento de Scully después de haberme ibo a cambiar al mío. Fuu… Bill no está, menos mal, lo último que necesito es un golpe y una pelea familiar por lo que planeo hacer…

En el pasillo que va a su habitación encuentro a Langly, Frohikie y Bayers.

-eh! Mulder- saludan los tres cuando me ven.

-hola chicos-les digo sonriendo, bueno eso creo, con los nervios que tengo ya no sé ni cómo actúo

-a ver si nos vas aclarando la paternidad del chico- dice Frohikie, medio en broma, medio en serio, según él para aligerar el ambiente… aunque no lo hace, yo solo me pongo más tenso, ellos parecen notarlo y se despiden en silencio para luego salir.

Ahora es el momento… tengo que entrar, respiro profundo y entro, el ambiente es cálido y el aroma a bebé recién nacido se mescla con el de Scully, es único podría quedarme aquí por siempre y no me cansaría, entonces la veo. Esta dándome la espalda y trae cargando al pequeño… bueno, aún no se su nombre… tengo ganas de ir y abrazarla, pero me quedo aquí parado, seguramente sonriendo como estúpido pero no puedo evitarlo. Ella se voltea y me ve, esta sonriendo, es una sonrisa hermosa, la más hermosa que le haya visto. Me acerco a ella hasta quedar muy cerca suyo, para perderme en esos ojos azules que tan bien conozco y, sin embargo, hoy parecen totalmente diferentes a otras veces.

-hey- digo bajando la vista al niño- es precioso

-sí, un milagro- Sé que esta observándome pero yo estoy perdido estudiando con cuidado los rasgos de mi hijo, porque aunque Scully no me lo ha dicho yo sé que es mío.

-¿quieres cargarlo?- dice después de un rato, yo asiento y ella me lo pasa. Es tan pequeño y frágil.

-hola- digo sonriendo y meciéndolo levemente- ¿has decidido como se llamará?

-sí, se llama William como su padre…-¿ha dicho como _su _padre o como _tu_ padre? Estoy seguro que dijo como su padre… confirmándome así lo que yo sabía desde antes: William es mi hijo, nuestro hijo.

-Scully- esta vez mi tono se vuelve más serio, a ver… el discurso, ¡típico! Todo el día piensas que decir y cuando llega el momento, nada, me pregunto si solo me pasa a mi…-hemos enfrentado muchas cosas juntos, en la lucha por la verdad, una lucha que al principio era mía, pero que ahora es tuya también, pero ya es tiempo de enfrentarnos a la verdad que siempre a estado aquí dentro-me voy acercando a ella hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara-la verdad que nos hemos negado por casi ocho años- mis labios rozan los suyos, puedo sentir su aliento cálido mezclándose con el mío- nuestra verdad- la distancia entre nosotros desaparece y nos fundimos en un beso tierno que expresa todo el amor que sentimos, nos separamos y ella pone su frente contra la mía, los dos sonreímos. Ya no hay abeja.

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Ahora que recuerdo todo me siento mejor, aunque también recuerdo que me despidieron… ¡Agh! ¡Qué lata! Tal vez pueda convencer a Skiner de que me de trabajo en otra sección, aunque creo que los Expedientes X quedarán muy lejos de mi. Si tengo suerte me dejará trabajar con Scully en alguna otra sección… solo que no sea terrorismo internacional.

Scully se mueve, creo que va a despertar.

-duerme un poco más- le susurro acariciándole el cabello-lo necesitas- le doy un beso en la cabeza y ella sonríe y vuelve a quedarse tranquila. William sigue dormido pero no será por mucho tiempo. Mejor me levanto y hago el desayuno. Con cuidado hago que Scully se recueste en la cama, porque esta recargada en mi, y me paro

-¿Mulder?- murmura cuando se da cuenta de que me levanté-¿a dónde vas?

-shh… - me acerco de nuevo y me siento en la cama- voy a hacer el desayuno- le digo tratando de tranquilizarla… ¡ha! Tranquilizarla diciéndole que voy a SU cocina a cocinar YO SOLO, yo Fox-no-he-usado-mi-cocina-desde-que-compre-mi-apartamento Mulder, no creo que sea la mejor manera de calmarla.

-mm… ¿Will sigue dormido?- pregunta volteando a ver la cuna donde duerme el pequeño.

-sí, no se ha despertado aún- le digo viendo lo tranquilo que se ve dormidito en su cuna- mejor duerme, cuando despierte no podrás hacerlo- ella me sonríe, ojalá pudiera ver esa sonrisa a diario, si así fuera ni Krysek ni El Fumador podrían venir a arruinarme el día. Le doy un beso en la frente y salgo del cuarto.

¡Dios! Mulder es tan dulce, aunque eso de que vaya a cocinar después de no sé cuanto tiempo de vivir de comida rápida, es un gesto muy tierno. ¡No sé cómo pueden llamarle siniestro a este hombre!

Un ruido proveniente de la cuna de William me saca de mis pensamientos. me levanto y voy hacia la cuna, ya se ha despertado-hola Will- susurro mientras lo cargo-shh…shh- trato de que se vuelva a dormir- todavía no te toca comer…-continúo mientras lo meso suavemente. Oigo la puerta y veo que Mulder va a abrir, ¡Rayos! Si es quien creo que es mis planes de dormir a William se irán por donde vinieron…

A ver… no puede ser tan difícil cocinar, digo todos lo hacen ¿no? Un sartén, unos huevos, aceite… ¿qué más?

TOC-TOC-TOC

¿Quién será? ¡Oh no! Espero que no sea quien creo que es… pero viendo la hora no creo que sea nadie más.

Voy hacia la puerta y abro sin fijarme por la mirilla… me debí haber fijado… ¿por qué no lo hice?

-¿¡TÚ? ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- si adivinaron Bill Scully mi cuñado favorito… hay no ¿ahora qué hago?

-¡shh! Will está dormido…- ¡bien! Esto tiene que callarlo no creo que quiera molestar a su sobrino ni a Scully y menos a esta hora. Escucho un llanto fuerte desde el cuarto, supongo que ya es tarde, Will debe estar asustado y Scully hecha una furia… solo espero que no se descargue contra mi… cielos eso de tener a dos Scullys furiosos en la misma casa no me hace ni pisca de gracia… ¿dónde están las conspiraciones gubernamentales y/o los monstros cuando uno los necesita? ¡Claro! Pero las malditas abejas si aparecen cuando nadie las llama ¿verdad?-genial- digo de mal humor y me voy al cuarto donde Scully debe estar tratando de calmar al pequeño.

-¡¿A DÓNDE VAS!- me dice mientras me sigue y cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

-a ver a MI hijo- ¡diablos! ¿Dije eso en voz alta? Ahora sí metí la pata… sé que Scully va a matarme, solo que aún no se cual…bueno, una ya me disparo una vez y al otro no le faltan ganas… ¿por qué el FBI te quita el arma cuando te despiden?

-¿¡TÚ HIJO? ¿¡CÓMO QUE TÚ HIJO!- entramos al cuarto y Scully nos fulmina con la mirada a ambos… esa mirada… ¡creo que podría acabar con toda la colonización con solo esa mirada!

-¡Bill! ¿Qué ocurre contigo?- ¿han visto como les sale humo a los dibujos animados cuando se enojan? Bueno con eso se pueden hacer una idea de cómo están ahora el par de Scullys.

-¿¡QUÉ HACE ESTE TONTO AQUI?- ¿qué no sabe hablar sin hacer una pregunta?- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO SALIERAS CON ÉL!- ya valió… mejor me llevo al niño de aquí antes de que corra sangre, MI sangre… me acerco a Scully como si pudiera explotar en cualquier momento y le susurro al oído

-déjame llevármelo- le digo suavemente señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Will, que sigue llorando asustado, ella asiente, me lo da y yo salgo de ahí.

-¿¡qué no saliera con él?- ¡no puedo creer que me diga esto! Y encima Mulder le dice que es el padre de William, no es como si no le fuera a decir nunca ¡pero no planeaba hacerlo así!

-¿ese idiota es el padre de MI sobrino?- está bien Mulder es un poco idiota… pero aún así no voy a dejar que lo siga insultando ni que me hable como si fuera mi padre ¡es mi vida y es MI hijo!

-Se llama Mulder y no es un idiota- vamos Dana cálmate… gritar no arregla las cosas…

-¿¡por qué no dijiste nada?- ¿por qué será? (tono sarcástico ON)

-porque sabría que te pondrías así y ni Mulder y yo estábamos para estas cosas-

-¿¡y planeabas hacerlo algún día?- y sigue… ¿qué parte de ''lo-raptaron-murió-lo-encontramos-extraterrestres y... LO AMO es la que no entiende? Creo que antes de aceptar lo último se cree lo de la conspiración alienígena

-Bill, sé que te preocupas por mí pero Mulder siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarme, el puede protegerme- tiene que aceptar que él no sabe ni de qué rayos tiene que protegerme

-¡Tú familia puede protegerte!- OK creo que lo ofendí…

-Mulder también es mi familia ahora, Bill- no se va a ir hasta que le ponga un alto a esto y eso se puede hacer de dos formas: o hecho a Mulder de mi casa (cosa que veo imposible en este momento) o convenzo a Bill de que no dejaré a la familia por irme con él, aunque lo haya hecho antes- si tanto te molesta, mañana invitaré a todos a comer y ahí aclaramos todo ¿sí?- ¡por favor di que si!

-está bien- dice a regañadientes después de un rato- pero a mamá no le hará gracia que no se lo hayas dicho- ¡ja! Creo que mamá lo supo antes que yo… bueno mejor no se la hago se pleito y dejo que se vaya, en la sala encuentro a Mulder cargando a Will, sonriendo, mientras le habla bajito y lo mese esa imagen puede hacer que me olvide en un segundo de ocho años de hombrecitos ''grises'' e implantes en la nuca.

Tan distraída estoy que no me doy cuenta de que Bill se ha ido y Mulder se me ha acercado.

-Scully- ahora va a preguntarme si quiero que se vaya- si quieres yo…- ¿lo ven?

-no Mulder, está bien- y le sonrío para calmarlo.

Bueno, Bill se ha ido y Scully se ha calmado, Will se vuelve a dormir y lo acuesto en su cuna, ahora tengo que hablar con Scully… está cocinando… ahora que lo pienso ya no alcancé a hacer de comer, el destino se niega a que yo utilice una cocina. Me acerco con cuidado y la abrazo por la espalda, ella se sobresalta pero después se calma.

-ya no alcanzaste a cocinarme- me dice con una sonrisa

-¡qué mal! Yo que tenía planeado un desayuno cinco estrellas- le digo con un tono trágico algo exagerado ella se ríe un poco. Es hora de ponerse serios aunque trate de evitarlo- Scully lo que pasó con tu hermano…

-está bien Mulder, algún día tendrá que aceptar que quiero estar contigo- se voltea y me rodea el cuello con los brazos

-no quiero que nuestra relación te aleje de tu familia…-

-eso no pasará- se acerca y me besa- tendrán que aceptarte- me besa de nuevo, mañana será un largo día… pero si ella está aquí aguantaré lo que sea, incluso a Bill.

FIN


End file.
